Prise de conscience avec Rating
by miou1
Summary: Une version sans rating existe dans mon profil. SG1 se retrouve au chalet du général O'Neill juste après Moebuis pour quelques jours de détente bien mérité. Il s'agit ici du rapprochement et d'une analyse de la relation Jack/Sam revu par mes soins


_**Prise de conscience**_

Par Miou

Note : Après Threads/ Moebius, mais avant l'arrivée chalet.

Cette fic existe aussi dans une version sans Rating ou les scènes de sexe entre les personnages ne sont pas présentes comme ici. Vous la trouverez en allant sur mon profil.

Cette fic traite du rapprochement entre Jack et Sam une fois au chalet. Je suis sure avec les pistes qu'on nous a laissé qu'ils sont ensemble dans cet épisode.

Il y a des scènes qui ont été entièrement reprise venant de la série.

* * *

><p>Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Jacob n'était plus, son père venait de mourir. Elle l'avait définitivement perdu cette fois. Samantha Carter se trouvait dans son laboratoire, complètement déstabilisée par les derniers événements. Son esprit vagabondait et sans vraiment s'en apercevoir elle se mit à faire le point sur ces dernières années. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, particulièrement sur le plan émotionnel. Elle était passée par différentes étapes qu'elle seule était en mesure de comprendre et d'analyser. Bien sur elle avait des amis, mais Sam avait délibérément choisi de ne pas mentionner certains aspects de sa vie, surtout au sein de la base.<p>

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Cheyenne Mountain, Sam c'était promis de rester concentrée sur le travail pour « oublier ». Cela avait marché un temps. Se plonger dans le travail en oubliant de vivre était tout compte fait assez facile et cela permettait d'éviter de penser, de penser à sa douleur. Parmi toutes les affectations possibles, elle avait choisi celle-ci, non parce qu'elle était dangereuse mais parce qu'elle y avait consacré des heures, des jours et des semaines lorsqu'elle était au Pentagone sur ce projet. Elle n'avait pas envie de se replonger dans de nouveaux projets. De plus Sam pensait que ce travail serait parfait pour elle. Son rôle et ses fonctions attribuées étaient passionnant et elle pouvait rester des heures penché sur des équations ou a bidouiller divers artefacts extraterrestres.

Elle aurait du faire partie de la première mission sur Abydos. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs mentionné mais ses coéquipiers n'avaient pris la peine de soulever cette interrogation. À vrai dire, elle était soulagée que personne n'ai eu la brillante idée de la questionner à ce sujet. A l'époque elle n'aurait pu en parler. Et de toute manière, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Cela n'avait pas d'incidence sur son travail. Sa vie et ses petits problèmes ne concernaient qu'elle.

Mais désormais tout avait changé, elle n'était plus dans le même état d'esprit. Elle n'était plus la même. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réussi à en parler. Peut être par manque d'occasion. Sam était incapable de dire pourquoi. Le temps avait passé, les missions s'étaient enchainées et l'équipe était devenue plus proche, plus soudée. Elle avait trouvé en Daniel un véritable ami, et Teal'c, bien que peu loquace, s'était toujours montré attentionné et à l'écoute. Quand à son supérieur, Sam avait constaté au fil du temps, l'évolution de ses sentiments. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé bel homme et son humour la faisait rire. Elle avait senti dés le départ une attirance entre eux, mais rien de concret. Il était son supérieur et elle son second. Mais peu à peu, ce qu'elle ressentait c'était intensifié. Sam en fut la première étonnée. Elle ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir ce genre d'émotion. La jeune femme ayant fait en sorte d'être totalement hermétique au charme masculin quel qu'il soit. C'était donc bien malgré elle que le colonel O'neill était venu s'insinuer dans son esprit de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle avait tout d'abord constaté que son cœur s'affolait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation critique. Combien de fois avait-elle retenu sa respiration, le sachant aux prises avec un ennemi ou blessé par on ne sait quelle technologie alien. Lorsqu'il avait disparu pendant 3 mois sur Edora, Sam n'avait quasiment pas dormi, cherchant par tous les moyens à trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. De le voir ensuite dans les bras d'une autre, elle s'était sentie profondément troublée, voir même blessée. Oui elle avait eu mal, très mal même. C'est à ce moment là que Sam c'était vraiment aperçue de la nature de ses sentiments envers le colonel O'neill. Elle avait alors décidé de faire enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, ne se sentant pas prête à y faire face. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué aussi bien d'un point de vue émotionnel que professionnel. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il était son supérieur, l'armée interdisait ce genre de relation, et c'était toujours le cas. Quand bien même, que se serait-il passé si elle lui avait parlé. Comment continuer à travailler ensemble ? Leur travail avait toujours était d'une importance capitale. Pouvait-elle tout risquer ? Sa carrière ? La sienne ? Mettre en danger SG-1 à cause de leurs comportements ? Et a plus large échelle, leurs implications dans le projet ? Peut être n'étaient-ce é que des excuses.

D'un point de vue plus personnel, Sam ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Jack. Elle avait peur de s'investir dans quelque chose qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'assumer, mais aussi peur de se sentir rejeté, voir ignorée. Elle avait donc décidé de garder tout cela pour elle et de vivre au gré de ces fantasmes et des rares moments « intimes » qu'elle garderait précieusement en mémoire.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses sentiments furent dévoilés au grand jour. Pas seulement les siens, mais également ceux du colonel O'neill. Son supérieur et elle étaient très liés, c'était indéniable. Sam c'était rendu compte de l'importance qu'elle avait pour Jack. Il avait toujours été la pour elle. Quand ils avaient cru Daniel mort, Jack l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la rassurer. De même elle avait vu de l'inquiétude sur son visage quand Jolinar l'avait prise pour hôte. Elle avait également lu du soulagement, mais aussi du désir dans ses yeux quand il l'avait retrouvé nue dans le complexe de Hathor. Et pour finir lorsqu'il avait refusé de partir en la laissant sur le vaisseau qui allait exploser, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, Sam avait compris qu'elle comptait pour son supérieur. Bien plus qu'il ne le devait, mais le fait d'entendre ses mots de sa bouche, qu'il tenait a elle, qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, c'était à la fois un réel plaisir et une douce torture. Comment allaient-ils gérer ça ? Tout simplement comme d'habitude, en ignorant les résultats du test Zatarc et en continuant à vivre comme avant. A vivre, en sachant qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre les mêmes sentiments, vivre avec cette réalité. Chaque geste, chaque frôlement, chaque sourire, chaque regard étaient à la fois source de réconfort, mais aussi de souffrance. Souffrance, car même rarissimes, ces manifestations faisaient battre le cœur de Sam un peu plus à chaque fois, ranimant ainsi le brasier qui l'animait. Cela n'était que torture car Sam savait que cela ne les mènerait nulle part.

Sam avait mis sa vie sentimentale en suspend pendant toutes ses années. Ne voyant que peu d'homme, faisant en sorte de ne jamais s'attacher. Sept ans après le début du programme porte des étoiles, elle fut prisonnière, seule, au milieu d'un étrange nuage sur le Prométhée. Pendant cette période, elle fut prise d'hallucination toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, l'amenant à philosopher sur sa propre vie. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était à cause du nuage, de sa blessure à la tête ou peut être même des deux, mais cet épisode lui avait ouvert les yeux sur plusieurs choses. L'apparition de son père sur le vaisseau lui avait fait prendre conscience du fait qu'elle était seule et qu'elle s'interdisait d'aimer qui que se soit. Elle avait peur d'aimer. Il lui avait fait comprendre que même s'il avait perdu sa mère, il ne regrettait rien et que Sam devait s'autoriser à vivre aussi. Elle le méritait amplement. Elle avait tellement peur de se laisser aller, de souffrir et de perdre la personne aimée. L'idée de vivre cela lui était insupportable. Puis le colonel O'neill lui était aussi apparue. La seule chose dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle l'aimait lui. Elle avait tenté de se persuader que s'il ne l'aimait pas, elle pourrait facilement l'oublier, que tout venait de là, de cette incertitude. Mais Sam fini par conclure que ce n'était pas le vrai cœur du problème. Le fait de ne penser qu'à lui, tout en le sachant inaccessible l'empêchait d'avancer, que se soit avec lui ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait établi une barrière qu'elle savait infranchissable. Sam n'avait pas à se préoccuper des autres hommes car son cœur n'était qu'a lui. Et comme rien n'était possible entre eux, cela l'avait conforté dans son choix de rester seule. Cependant elle n'était pas encore prête à se poser la question de savoir si quelques choses étaient possibles entre eux ou non. Après ce voyage intérieur, Sam avait entrepris de se persuader que son amour, que ses sentiments pour lui ne mèneraient à rien et que cela l'empêchait même d'avancer. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, de tourner la page pour tenter d'aspirer à une vie meilleure avec un autre.

C'est à ce moment là que Peter était apparu. Pete. Pete, qui l'aimait profondément, qui voulait faire sa vie avec elle. Elle pensait avoir retrouvé le bonheur. Il était gentil, serviable et il l'a faisait rire. Il était aux petits soins pour elle. Pete savait lui redonner le sourire. Elle attendait avec impatience les moments où elle pourrait être avec lui. Il lui donnait l'impression d'exister en tant que femme. Jusqu'à présent elle vivait surtout en tant que colonel Carter laissant sa féminité de coté. Elle pensait l'aimer et ne voulait pas se poser de question. Mais c'était sans compter sur son cœur et sa tête qui eurent raison de ses résolutions. C'était trop beau. Sam c'était alors aperçu, qu'elle avait mal interprété cette remise en question, que ces quelques jours passés seule avec elle-même, n'avaient pas été utilisé à bon escient. Elle avait alors pris la résolution de ne plus être seule et de vivre, mais encore une fois, elle avait mis Jack O'neill de côté. Maintenant elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi. C'est lui qu'elle aimait et ne voulait personne d'autre. Elle avait décidé de vivre auprès de Peter, mais ce n'était pas vivre, c'était subsister, car vivre apportait une part de danger qu'elle n'était pas prête à appréhender, à assumer. Pete c'était la sécurité, la survie. Une survie pas désagréable pour autant, mais ce n'était pas vivre. Plus la date du mariage approchait, et plus Sam hésitait. Elle n'était plus du tout sure de ce qu'elle voulait.

Sam avait longtemps hésité, mais elle avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle aurait du le faire depuis longtemps, elle en était consciente. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle c'était rendue chez Jack pour lui faire part de ses doutes, de ses inquiétudes, de ses sentiments et elle y avait trouvé une autre femme, Kerry. Sam avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Elle avait cru mourir en entendant la voix de cette femme dans son dos au moment ou où elle s'apprêtait à livrer ses sentiments à son supérieur. Elle avait du se faire violence pour ne pas se montrer sarcastique vis-à-vis de cette intruse et pour ne pas perdre la face. Bien sur, la gêne du colonel était palpable, elle avait bien senti qu'il était désolé, mais elle était incertaine de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Elle était sure qu'il tenait à elle, c'était indéniable. Mais elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus la nature des sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle. Pourquoi n'avait il rien dit de cette liaison ? Cette Kerry, comptait-elle pour lui ? Malgré elle, le coup de téléphone qui les interrompit, lui permit de s'enfuir de la propriété de son supérieur. Elle était complètement perdue et ne savait que faire. Pete ? Jack ? Le choix était vraiment difficile. La survie? La vie ? La sécurité? Le danger ? Tel était ses choix.

C'est seulement lors de son retour précipité à la base que Sam prit enfin sa décision. Jacob sur son lit de mort, avait tout compris et cela depuis longtemps. « Ne laisse pas un règlement gâcher ta vie, tu pourrais encore obtenir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ». Elle n'avait pas vraiment assimilées les paroles de son père, lui affirmant qu'elle était heureuse. C'est lorsque Jack était venu en lui disant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, la prenant contre lui, lui serrant la main, qu'elle avait enfin compris tout le sens de ces mots. Son père avait saisi bien avant elle ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce que son être et son cœur criaient. C'était Jack qu'elle voulait et elle était enfin prête à être heureuse avec lui, à se laisser aimer, à se laisser vivre et ce malgré tout les risques que cela comportaient.

C'est ici dans son labo que Sam prit conscience de cela. Son père était mort, et malgré la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, Sam senti aussi du soulagement l'envahir. Elle était prête à se déclarer. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle quitte Pete. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Ce n'était pas honnête pour lui. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec le Général O'neill, Sam savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas infliger cela à Peter une seconde de plus. Même si rien ne devait aboutir avec l'homme qu'elle c'était enfin autorisée à aimer, elle savait que ce n'était pas Pete et que malgré tout elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Sam partit se changer en 4e vitesse et quitta la base de bonne heure.

Le lieutenant chargé de vérifier les entrées et les sorties fut surpris de la voir quitter la base si tôt mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout elle venait de perdre son père, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle veuille partir plus tôt, se changer les idées ou autres.

Sam se rendit devant la maison que Pete avait réservé pour eux. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le promoteur en début de soirée, mais Pete voulait jeter un dernier coup d'œil avant de signer les papiers.

Cela avait été un moment étrange. Pete avait été calme tout le long. Elle c'était attendue à des excès de colère, à ce qu'elle soit obligée de se justifier. Mais rien de tout cela. Pete savait déjà que cela ne marcherait pas. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il avait prit le risque d'être avec elle, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas engagée à 100% dans leur couple, que quelque chose la retenait. Sam était vraiment étonnée de la réaction de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle venait de le quitter, de lui faire du mal, et lui, il lui souhaitait d'être heureuse. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle perdait, de l'homme qu'était vraiment Peter. Il pensait ne pas la mériter, mais il se trompait. C'était un homme formidable qui l'aimait plus que tout, et elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne le méritait pas, dans le sens où il avait le droit de trouver une femme qui soit corps et âme dévouée à leur histoire. Les seuls mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres furent un « alors c'est tout ? », qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Cet homme qui venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, qui avait pris son courage à deux mains pour accepter la triste réalité, qui venait de leur éviter des scènes douloureuses à tout les deux, ne méritait pas de recevoir une telle réplique. Sam lui donna malgré elle le coup de grâce en lui affirmant qu'elle pensait qu'il réagirait autrement. Elle avait senti Pete au bord du gouffre et ce dernier avait préféré partir, plutôt que de continuer à discuter avec elle au risque de s'écrouler, de perdre pied, et cela Sam le comprenait très bien.

Sur ce, Sam préféra retourner à la base. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer chez elle. De plus, elle voulait laisser le temps à Pete de passer prendre toutes ses affaires. Elle lui devait bien ça. Un tourbillon d'émotions faisait rage dans la tête de Sam. Elle était partagée entre la douleur d'avoir perdu son père, et un trouble très intenses dont elle ne réalisait pas vraiment la portée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment se pencher sur sa peine, sur sa tristesse, la retenant tant bien que mal au fond d'elle-même. Il y avait également la souffrance qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Pete. Elle lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Elle venait de détruire ses rêves, ses projets d'avenir, et elle se détestait de lui avoir infligé ça. Elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps à l'homme qu'il était, pour accepter et se reconstruire. Au milieu de cette déferlante de sentiments, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, il y avait une flamme. Une flamme nommée Jack. Ces sentiments là étaient aussi très intenses, mais d'une autre nature, c'était de l'espoir, de l'envie, du désir pour cet homme qu'elle s'autorisait enfin pleinement à aimer. Fallait-il encore qu'il la laisse l'approcher.

C'est sur cette pensée que Sam prit conscience qu'elle arrivait devant son labo. Lorsqu'elle entra son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Le général O'neill se trouvait déjà dans la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants. Sam essaya de faire passer toutes l'ampleur de se qu'elle ressentait par l'intensité du regard qu'elle offrit à son supérieur. Elle vit une lueur de surprise apparaître sur le visage de Jack, qui disparue aussitôt. Un sourire vint alors étirer leurs lèvres. Sam se gratifia d'une claque mentale pour reprendre ses esprits, car Jack était accompagné de Daniel et Teal'c. Visiblement ses trois là, attendaient son retour.

- Bon Carter, nous avons pensé que quelque jours de vacances vous ferez le plus grand bien, commença Jack en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Daniel intervint.

- Je pense que ça nous ferais du bien à tous, après les derniers événements.

- C'est pour ça que je vous propose que nous partions tous ensemble dans mon chalet du Minnesota.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et lança :

- C'est d'accord pour moi. Depuis le temps que vous en parlez mon général, il me tarde de voir la beauté de ces lacs !

Jack regarda Sam fixement. Cette dernière sourit à son supérieur. C'était la première fois qu'elle acceptait une telle invitation. Elle espérait que ce sourire lui transmette toute l'ampleur de cette décision, tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression qu'il arborait sur son visage. Ces traits n'avaient pas la dureté qu'ils pouvaient exprimer quand il y avait un problème ou lorsque qu'un sujet était particulièrement difficile pour lui. Non, ils étaient doux et détendus, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à définir ses pensées à cet instant précis. Sur ce, elle mit fin à son monologue intérieur.

- Bon et bien nous partirons demain matin de très bonne heure. Il y en a pour plus de 10h de route les enfants. Ce n'est pas la porte à coté !

Jack s'apprêtait à sortir quand Daniel intervint

- Jack, des rebelles Jaffa arriveront demain matin pour réorganiser le chaos laissé sur Dakara. Partez avec Sam, nous vous rejoindrons un peu plus tard dans la journée.

- Très bien, Carter tenez vous prête, je passe vous prendre à 4h du matin, ça évitera qu'on se prenne les bouchons.

Sam se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour se changer, quand elle croisa Daniel.

- On vient de nous faire parvenir une caisse avec une ZPM et une vidéo à l'intérieur.

Elle suivit Daniel dans son bureau. Jack et Teal'c s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils regardèrent la vidéo où toute l'équipe apparaissait. Ils conversèrent un moment sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir, concluant qu'ils n'avaient donc plus rien à faire, vu qu'ils étaient déjà retourné dans le passé. Ils avaient un ZPM gratuit !

- Alors l'affaire est classée, se réjoui Jack

Sam saisie la caisse contenant l'objet.

- Il ne reste plus qu'a monter tout ça au laboratoire.

- Non laissez ! Je l'emmène.

Il prit la caisse des mains de Sam.

- Je tiens à voir leurs petits yeux de scientifiques briller derrière leurs grosses lunettes quand je leur donnerais.

Jack la regarda, prit la caisse et se détourna.

- Allez corvée de bagage Carter !

Elle sourit nerveusement à cette réplique.

Sam retourna chez elle et prit un soin particulier à charger sa valise. Elle ne savait trop quoi prendre. C'était l'automne et il devait surement commencer à faire froid dans le Minnesota. Elle prit donc plusieurs débardeurs, pulls et gilets ainsi que plusieurs divers pantalons. Elle laissa de côté les petites robes d'été qui n'étaient déjà plus de saison. Elle prit cependant de jolis dessous. « On ne se sait jamais » se dit-elle en souriant. Elle mit aussi plusieurs pyjamas short dans sa valise. Elle n'aimait pas s'encombrer de vêtements trop chauds et longs pour dormir. Elle préférait de loin être à l'aise. Elle boucla sa valise, mangea rapidement et se coucha de bonne heure. Elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain. Malgré cela, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil rapidement et dormit peu cette nuit là. Entre ses interrogations et les événements qui venaient de se produire, sa tête était pleine à craquer et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Cependant, la fatigue finie par avoir raison d'elle.

Quand son réveil sonna, Sam l'éteignit machinalement, bailla encore endormie et dû s'obliger à se lever. Elle alla directement sous la douche pour se réveiller. Elle enfila un jean et un sweet bleu marine, ainsi qu'un pull poncho de la même couleur. Elle ne put avaler qu'un café. C'était bien trop tôt pour un petit déjeuner en bonne et due forme. Elle était debout, accoudée contre le plan de travail, sa tasse à la main, perdue dans ses pensées. Sam ignorait comment allait se passer son séjour, ni comment elle allait s'y prendre pour se rapprocher de son général. Elle espérait que ses résolutions, et la destruction de sa propre barrière serait dans un premier temps suffisant pour permettre un rapprochement, qu'elle se laisserait aller. Plus de gène, plus de tension. Jack O'neill allait découvrir la Samantha Carter qui se cachait sous le colonel Carter.

Le son de quelques coups brefs frappés à la porte la tira de sa léthargie. Elle rangea rapidement la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et alla ouvrir. Il était 4h et comme convenu la veille, Jack était à l'heure. Le général se tenait devant sa porte avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le même genre de sourire qu'elle lui connaissait quand il savait qu'il allait partir se détendre.

- Bonjour Carter, alors prête à respirer le bon air frais du Minnesota ?

Sam le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

- Oui mon général, je suis prête. Je vais chercher ma valise.

Une fois la valise chargée dans la voiture, ils se mirent en route. Ils étaient tout deux silencieux. Sam était parfaitement à l'aise avec son supérieur, mais cette soudaine proximité était nouvelle pour eux et elle ne savait pas comment débloquer la situation. Les moments passés seuls en dehors de la base étaient très rares. Elle n'avait aucun souci à se retrouver seule avec lui dans le cadre du travail. Sam aimait particulièrement les briefings ou les visites du général dans son labo. Elle maitrisait parfaitement les sujets abordés et elle en parlait avec passion. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil, ils n'étaient pas dans le cadre de leur travail et les sujets de conversation étaient sensiblement différents. Elle le vit plusieurs fois lui jeter des coups d'œil furtif, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Sam bailla plusieurs fois. Apres tout il était encore très tôt, il faisait nuit et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle se sentait vraiment bien et la présence de Jack, son charisme, à ses cotés, n'y était pas étranger. Aussi finit-elle par s'endormir. Quand elle ouvrit un œil, elle était appuyée contre la vitre, la tête reposant sur son bras. Elle avait machinalement ramené ses deux jambes contre elle. Le pick-up de Jack étant suffisamment assez spacieux pour permettre une telle position. Sam se redressa et Jack lui sourit. Elle regarda le tableau de bord et vit que l'horloge indiquait 9h passé. Elle avait dormit plus de 5h. Jack du voir sa mine défaite et intervint.

- Vous avez meilleure mine. On aurait dit que vous n'aviez pas dormi depuis des jours !

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas du être d'une compagnie très agréable.

- Détendez vous Carter, vous êtes en vacances. Puis ne vous n'inquiétez pas pour moi, vous êtes très distrayante quand vous dormez.

Sam haussa un sourcil de surprise et son supérieur rigola doucement entre ses lèvres.

- Oh qu'ais je donc fais pour vous amuser ? tenta Sam

Mais Jack ne répondit pas. Il la regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Puis il se concentra sur la route, ouvrit la fenêtre et sorti son bras gauche. Sam senti une légère brise lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle était bien et s'enfonça dans son siège avec aise. Cependant le silence revient de plus belle. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de sujet pour entamer la conversation.

C'est Jack qui désamorça ce silence pesant.

- Vous n'êtes jamais allée dans le Minnesota ?

- Je suis déjà allée à Minneapolis pour des conférences, mais j'avoue, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'admirer le paysage.

- Oh ça ne compte pas alors, vous n'avez vu que des grattes ciels et de la ville à perte de vue !

Sam sourit et Jack commença à lui parler de la beauté des lieux, des lacs, des nombreuses forets et cascades qu'il y avait dans le coin. Il n'allait pas là bas que pour pécher. Il partait en randonné, parfois pendant plusieurs jours. Il croisait aussi de temps en temps un vieux garde forestier avec lequel il parlait de la pêche, de tout et de rien. A l'entendre parler, Sam devina qu'il appréciait beaucoup cet homme. Pendant que Jack lui parlait, elle se rendit compte qu'il était finalement facile de converser avec lui. Elle l'avait souvent pensé avare de conversation. Mis à part son humour, il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Là, c'était vraiment agréable et il était au petit soin pour elle. Quand ils avaient commencé à parler, Jack s'était contorsionné, pour prendre un thermos de café qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture. Il le tendit à Sam avec quelques beignets qu'il avait pris soin d'acheter. Quand Sam lui avait tendu une tasse, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées et leurs regards s'étaient accrochés quelques instants. Puis Jack avait finit par détourner le regard, obligé de se concentrer sur la route.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui permirent à Sam de savourer pleinement ce contact subtil, la conversation dévia sur leurs gouts cinématographiques. Elle constata avec plaisir que le général était assez calé sur le sujet et qu'il avait bon goût ! Ils eurent une conversation plus animée concernant les films de Schwarzenegger. Jack défendait son idole avec passion sur des films comme Terminator, True Lies, Conan ou encore l'Effaceur; alors que Sam trouvait que l'acteur était plus une grosse brute qu'autre chose ! Ils continuèrent un moment sur le même thème et tombèrent enfin d'accord en termes de gout sur Robert Redford. Sam adorait cet acteur et visiblement Jack aussi. Le film _A__River__Runs__Through__It,_ en tant que réalisateur et _The__Horse__Whisperer_ finirent de les réconcilier mettre d'accord.

Il était prés de midi, quand ils firent une pause dans un resto grill pour manger. Jack commanda un steak frites et Sam un pain de viande. Ils se firent plaisir sur le dessert. Il prit un muffin et elle des cookies aux chocolats blanc, noix de pécan et de macadamia. Elle en raffolait. Ils leur restaient encore 2h et demi de route avant d'atteindre le chalet de Jack. Le reste du voyage se passa tout aussi paisiblement et Sam en profita pour observer le paysage.

Ils passèrent un petit pont en bois surplombant une rivière. C'est là qu'elle le vit. L'après midi était à peine avancée, et Sam découvrit non sans un réel plaisir, le chalet de son supérieur. Il était la, majestueux trônant entre une végétation luxuriante et un magnifique lac. Elle avait appris pendant le voyage qu'il le tenait de son grand père, dont il avait été très proche. Ce dernier l'avait acheté pour une bouchée de pain lors de son arrivée d'Irlande. Il l'avait légué à son petit fils de son vivant lorsqu'il était devenu trop âgé pour s'en occupé. D'ailleurs, cette passion pour la pêche venait de son enfance passée avec cet homme.

Jack sortit de la voiture et respira à plein poumons le bon air frais, mélange subtil de parfum d'automne et de senteur des conifères. Sam sortit à son tour et accoudée à la portière, regarda ce magnifique endroit. Le chalet de plein pied était devancé par un petit haut vent qui abritait des fauteuils en bois. Sam imaginait aisément son général une bière à la main contemplant un magnifique couché de soleil. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir lui-même confectionné ce mobilier d'extérieur. Elle vit également un petit tas de bois surement destiné à alimenter une cheminée. Absorbé par la contemplation de ce lieu, elle ne remarqua pas que Jack la fixait un sourire aux lèvres.

- La vue vous plait Carter ?

Sam fixa son supérieur intensément, se disant qu'effectivement la vue à cet instant lui plaisait grandement. Néanmoins elle se reprit et répondit au sens réel de sa question.

- Mon général, c'est magnifique. C'est si ….

Encore troublée par la pensée téméraire qu'elle venait d'avoir, Sam ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire ce que cet endroit lui inspirait.

- Apaisant ?

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Jack lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers la maison. Lorsqu'elle entra, Sam se figea sur le pas de la porte. Elle se dit que l'intérieur reflétait parfaitement son supérieur. C'était simple, rustique et même romantique, se dit Sam un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Cet espace comprenait le séjour et la cuisine. Après analyse, Sam vit que la pièce s'étalait sur toute la largeur du chalet et que seul un petit muret entouré de poutres (toujours dans le sens de la largeur) servait de séparation avec une cuisine américaine. Elle vit un petit espace cosy sur sa gauche, où un canapé, deux fauteuil et une table basse faisaient face à une magnifique cheminé. Sur sa droite, il y avait un secrétaire contre le mur, et une petite table ronde avec ses chaises en bois qui se trouvait juste en face de la cuisine. Des rideaux à carreaux marron et beige étaient suspendus aux fenêtres avec un deuxième voilage blanc dessous. Toutes sortes d'objets de décoration en bois trônaient dans la pièce. Sam identifia des andouillers, des bateaux, des statuettes d'animaux et un jeu d'échec. Les seuls vestiges de civilisation se trouvant dans cette demeure furent l'évier, le frigo, un four et les diverses lampes disposées aux quatre coins. Une vraie cabane de trappeur !

Jack lui fit visiter l'endroit. Il lui indiqua une petite porte sur la gauche, à coté de la cheminé qui donnait, d'après les dires de son supérieur, sur une chambre munit de deux lits pour Teal'c et Daniel. Ensuite il l'entraina dans un petit couloir entre la cheminée et la cuisine. Il y avait trois portes. Il ouvrit celle de gauche

- Celle-ci c'est votre chambre colonel.

Sam entra et vit une petite mansarde avec un lit deux places, une petite commode, une table de chevet. Jack déposa son sac sur le lit. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait pris ses bagages. Machinalement, elle posa son sac à main sur la commode. Jack sortit et elle le suivit dans la pièce juste en face, jouxtant la cuisine. Tout en ouvrant la porte Jack expliqua :

- Pour accéder à la salle de bain, il faudra traverser ma chambre. Je sais que ce n'est pas pratique mais on ne pourra pas faire autrement.

- C'est parfait mon général.

La chambre de Jack était un peu plus fournie que celle qui lui avait été attribué, plus intime. Il y avait d'avantage de décoration murale, et d'objet personnel. Un grand lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une épaisse couette beige et marron rayé recouvrait le lit sur lequel étaient posés de magnifiques coussins moelleux. Sam déglutit avec peine, songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec son supérieur là, tout de suite dans cette magnifique chambre. Elle s'obligea à penser à autres choses et regarda les deux tables de chevet munit de lampe de chaque coté du lit. Jack, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de Sam lui indiqua l'espace sans porte qui devait renfermer la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha et vit une douche ainsi qu'une vasque.

- Les serviettes de toilettes sont sous le lavabo.

Il l'entraina ensuite vers la dernière porte. Lorsqu'il la laissa passer, Sam en eu le souffle coupé. Une petite terrasse aménagée surplombait directement le lac. Elle était entourée de petites barrières en bois. Des bains de soleil, une table, un barbecue, une balancelle et diverses plantes d'extérieurs étaient disposés sur cette terrasse.

- C'est vraiment charmant !

Jack sourit et vient se placer à coté d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre et la majesté de ces lieux.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais si nous ne voulons pas mourir de faim, nous ferions mieux d'aller faire quelques courses.

Sam suivit Jack et ils se rendirent dans le supermarché le plus proche. C'était surréaliste, Sam faisant les courses avec son supérieur. Elle voulut protester quand Jack sortit sa carte de crédit au moment de payer, mais il la fit taire d'un regard. Une fois dans la voiture, il prit la parole.

- Vous vous rattraperez Carter, je déteste faire la vaisselle !

Sam sourit. Ils rentrèrent et rangèrent les courses. Ils allaient se diriger vers le lac pour une petite partie de pêche quand Daniel et Teal'c firent leur apparition.

- Salut la compagnie, lança Jack

- Vous avez fait bonne route ? Continua Sam

- Un peu long mais ça va, on va pouvoir se détendre !

- Teal'c, je vous laisse montrez vos quartiers à Daniel et vous installer.

Teal'c baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Venez Daniel Jackson.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre des bières dans la glacière et rejoignez-nous !

Jack leur cria ces derniers mots alors qu'il s'éloignait du chalet avec Sam en direction du ponton pour une petite partie de pêche. Ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises pliantes.

- Vous avez déjà pêché ?

- Non, j'avoue que non !

- Bon c'est pas bien compliqué.

Il ouvrit une petite caisse verte et saisi un hameçon qu'il mit au bout de la ligne. Il prit une boite ronde transparente et la tendit à Sam qui s'en saisit.

- Vous allez mettre ça au bout.

Sam ouvrit la boite et vit de petits vers se tortiller. Jack rit devant la moue dubitative de son second.

- Bon puisqu'il faut le faire, je vais le faire !

Sam se prépara mentalement à prendre son courage à deux mains, quand il lui prit la boite.

- Laissez, je vais le faire.

D'une main experte il saisit un vers et l'accrocha sans problème à l'hameçon.

- Levez-vous, je vais vous montrer comment ça se lance.

Il lui tendit la canne et vint se placer derrière elle. Il lui saisit les deux bras et mima les gestes. Sam sentait le corps de son général pressé contre le sien. Elle pouvait percevoir les effluves de son odeur si virile lui chatouiller les narines. Jack s'approcha un peu plus callant ses genoux derrière les siens. Se faisant son bas ventre rentra en contact avec les reins de Sam. Heureusement qu'elle était de dos, car il ne pouvait voir la rougeur qu'elle sentait accroitre sur son visage. La situation n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Sam s'aperçut qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait le moindre geste, savourant se contact. Les mains puissantes de Jack enserrant doucement ses poignets. Son torse contre son dos. Sam déglutit péniblement. Elle savourait ce moment. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tout deux dans cette situation. Les circonstances étaient différentes, mais même à l'époque, malgré le danger, ils étaient tout deux restés dans cette position plus de temps que nécessaire. C'était sur la base d'Hathor, lorsque qu'elle les avait faits prisonniers et avait cherché à parcourir leur mémoire. Le processeur mémoriel de Sam c'était alors déclenché, et Jack les avaient mis à l'abri le temps que cela se passe. Se faisant, il l'avait plaqué dos à lui, une main sous sa poitrine, l'autre main sur l'épaule de Sam. Ils auraient très bien pu se séparer plus tôt, mais ils n'avaient pas bougé, savourant malgré eux ce contact finalement bien trop court. Ce genre d'événement n'était pas isolé. Il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras, il l'avait déjà frôlé, touché. Dés qu'elle sentait les mains de Jack sur elle, Sam se troublait. Elle n'y laissé rien paraitre, mais chaque instant volé était enregistré dans sa mémoire. Une main sur sa nuque, puis sur sa hanche lorsqu'elle avait été sonnée après une décharge sur un vaisseau destiné à détruire une météorite. Lui, la prenant avec délicatesse dans ses bras pour la soigner après le passage dans la machine de Nirti. La liste de leurs contacts fortuits était longue. Certes, c'était très souvent dans le cadre des missions, mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pu gérer ces effleurements que par ce biais là. Ici c'était à la fois différent et similaire. La situation voulait qu'elle puisse savourer pleinement ce contact sans se préoccuper du reste. Elle perçut le souffle de Jack sur sa nuque et frissonna. Elle ne saurait dire si Jack l'avait senti, mais lentement ce même souffle descendit légèrement sur le coté vers son cou. Sam ferma les yeux et pencha la tête. Il en profita pour ajuster son menton sur son épaule offerte. Comme il était plus grand qu'elle, Sam le sentit malgré elle se détacher de ses reins devenu incandescent par ce contact prolongé. Mais finalement, elle y gagnait au change. La tête de son supérieur était à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

- Bon vous levez le bras en arrière, vous faites un petit moulinet avec votre poignet, comme ça, puis vous lâchez d'un coup sec.

Il parlait à voix basse en accompagnant ses instructions de geste précis. Ils recommencèrent une nouvelle fois, puis au plus grand regret de Sam, il se détacha d'elle et parti s'assoir sur sa propre chaise. Elle en fit de même. Il prit sa canne et d'une main experte mis en pratique les instructions données à Sam un peu plus tôt.

Jack étendit ses jambes devant lui pendant que Sam croisaient les siennes. Il jeta la ligne dans l'eau tout en tournant le moulinet pour la ramener vers lui.

- C'est formidable, s'extasia Sam

- Je l'ai toujours dit.

- Il y a des années qu'on aurait du le faire.

Jack regarda Sam qui ramenait également sa propre ligne vers elle.

- Eh oui je sais, on va ne pas revenir là dessus.

Sam le regarda avec un petit sourire. Il avait le regard fixé sur le lac. C'est à ce moment là qu'un poisson sauta devant leurs yeux. L'étonnement se lut aussitôt sur le visage de son supérieur.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de poissons dans cet étang.

- Personne n'est parfait !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Jack lança de nouveau sa ligne dans l'eau. Daniel et Teal'c finirent par les rejoindre. Ils s'installèrent et Daniel prit deux bières dans la glacière qu'il tendit ensuite à Jack et Sam.

Le soir venu ils discutèrent joyeusement devant les quelques poissons qu'ils avaient péché ! Jack les avaient préparés divinement bien avec sans doute une dose de bière dans la recette. Le voyage avait été long, aussi ils allèrent se coucher tôt.

Une fois dans son lit, Sam n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son père et à Pete. Un trop plein d'émotion l'envahit. Elle avait chaud. Elle devait sortir. Elle émergea de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte arrière du chalet. Elle avait pris soin de mettre un bas de pyjama assez long et une veste par-dessus son débardeur. Elle s'avança dans la fraicheur de la nuit et s'installa sur une petite marche au bord des barrières longeant le lac. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle frissonna et resserra machinalement ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud et la température semblait chuter encore. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était bien là où elle se trouvait et ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle tentait de faire face à la perte de son père. Elle s'y était déjà préparée quatre ans auparavant, mais là elle se retrouvait devant le fait accomplit. La mort de sa mère avait été une véritable épreuve, mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Aujourd'hui elle vivait les choses différemment avec ses émotions d'adulte. Il n'y avait pas la même colère et le même sentiment d'abandon qu'a l'époque. Même s'ils étaient présents, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle allait devoir faire face, au manque, à la perte d'un être cher. Etrangement, elle se sentait plus sereine qu'a l'époque. Bien sur elle était triste, mais le fait d'avoir eu du sursit, apaisait quelque peu son chagrin. Elle avait été plus proche de son père ses derniers temps que jamais auparavant. Son frère avait parut bouleversé par l'annonce. Elle n'avait pas pu lui donner les raisons au téléphone et ne pourrait pas non plus lui dire la vérité une fois devant lui. Ça aussi, ça serait une épreuve et elle devait s'y préparer. L'enterrement avait été reporté 4 jours plus tard, laissant du temps à Marc pour se déplacer. Il n'avait pu faire autrement.

Associé à sa rupture, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Sam s'en voulait énormément. Pete ne méritait pas ça. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle faisait vivre à cet homme qui n'avait pour ambition que de l'aimer passionnément et la rendre heureuse. Elle n'avait pas fait cela sciemment, mais le résultat était là.

Submergée par ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit un frôlement sur ses épaules. Elle vit les pans d'une couverture se rabattre devant elle et son supérieur s'assoir à ses cotés.

- Merci

- Je vous en pris. Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

Sam avait la gorge noué. Il ne tombait pas au bon moment. Aussi elle hocha simplement la tête, incapable de le regarder, son attention tournée vers le lac que la lune éclairait. Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, quand Jack commença à se lever. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Sam le saisit par la main et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Restez s'il vous plait.

Sa voix avait tremblé en disant ces mots. Jack se rassit et passa son bras autour des épaules de la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous ces derniers jours.

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait que répondre à son supérieur et elle ne voulait pas craquer.

- Je n'aurais peut être pas du vous proposer ces vacances loin de votre fiancé.

A ces mots Sam tourna brusquement la tête en direction de son supérieur. Il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de Pete. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit de leur rupture. Elle avait besoin d'encaisser la chose. Mais là, elle se retrouvait au pied du mur. Elle devait lui dire, il fallait quelle le fasse, qu'elle lui explique. Elle ne pouvait pas taire une chose pareille, surtout pas à lui.

- Pete et moi…. C'est, ... c'est fini.

Jack parut étonné, mais ne dit rien. Il continua à la fixer attendant la suite. Sam regardait ses pieds, cherchant ses mots. Elle se redressa soudainement et lui fit face. Elle devait lui dire pourquoi.

- Ce n'était pas honnête. Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour me rendre heureuse, j'étais bien mais…

- Mais ?

Sam le regarda dans les yeux. Lui aussi ne la lâchait pas du regard, attendant la suite. Elle baissa les yeux et poursuivit la voix tremblante.

- Je savais au fond de moi-même que ça ne marcherait pas. J'ai voulu construire quelque chose avec un homme bien, et je savais qu'il m'aimait. J'ai choisi d'écouter ma raison plutôt que mes sentiments.

Elle s'arrêta quelque instant et poursuivit.

- La mort de mon père et ses dernières paroles à mon égard, m'ont fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas ça vivre, et que je n'avais pas le droit de lui infliger ça. De lui faire prendre un engagement, de lui faire perdre du temps avec une femme qui ne l'aime pas et qui ne pourra jamais l'aimer, c'était impossible.

Elle avait dit ses ces mots comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était incapable de s'infliger ça à haute voix et surtout devant son supérieur. « C'était impossible ». Cette phrase était sortie du fond de son cœur, avec force. C'était un message qu'elle lui envoyait. S'en était trop, plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle détourna la tête cachant les larmes qui commençaient a couler.

- Sam…

Jack lui prit souleva le menton d'une main, la forçant à lui faire face. Il rapprocha Sam contre lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter et cala sa tête dans le cou de son supérieur. Elle se laissa enfin aller et pleura. Elle pleura sa peine, elle pleura son père, Pete. Mais elle pleura également de soulagement, elle venait de se libérer de quelque chose. Peut être qu'il ne le comprenait pas, mais c'était important pour elle. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais ça simple présence lui suffisait amplement. Aussi, elle finit par s'endormir. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait trouvé une position plus confortable contre son supérieur, mais il l'a réveilla tout doucement.

- Venez.

Doucement, il l'entraina sans bruit vers le chalet. Sam était encore dans un demi-sommeil, l'esprit embrumé. Elle réagit à peine mentalement quand il l'entraina vers sa chambre à lui. Il enleva la couverture de ses épaules et l'allongea doucement sur le lit défait. Il rabattit la couette sur ses épaules. Machinalement Sam enleva la veste qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit que Jack enlevait son pull, restant en pantalon et tee-shirt. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et Sam vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je serais toujours là.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule dans ce grand lit. Une bonne odeur de café frais flottait dans l'air. Il n'était plus là, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il ne l'avait pas laissé. La dernière phrase qu'il avait dite raisonnait encore à ses oreilles et un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son coussin et fut surprise de sentir son odeur. Après tout c'était son lit. Elle respira un grand coup s'imprégnant de cette odeur. Elle était d'excellente humeur se matin. Elle enfila son gilet et sortit de la pièce. Il était là, avec Daniel et Teal'c discutant, affalés dans les fauteuils. Quand il l'a vit Jack lui fit un immense sourire, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Bien dormi Sam ? demanda Daniel

- Oh oui, comme un bébé, répondit Sam, un regard en coin vers son supérieur un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ça fait du bien.

Jack revint vers elle sans un mot et lui tendit une tasse de café, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Le reste de la journée se passa divinement bien. Sam était heureuse, légère. Elle prenait enfin le temps de se laisser vivre, de ne rien faire. Dieu que c'était bon de se détendre enfin. Parfois elle se surprenait à penser aux événements récents, mais elle arrivait à les mettre de côté, pensant enfin à elle. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à pêcher. Elle était plutôt chaude pour la saison. Aussi Sam, passa une partie de l'après midi à rêvasser, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, installée sur un bain de soleil. Teal'c avait décidé de faire de même. Se faisant, il avait prit la peine, de les déplacer à côté du ponton. Jack les avaient traités de lâcheurs, car au final c'était le seul avec une canne à la main. Daniel était allongé dans l'herbe un bouquin à la main.

Le soir venu, Teal'c eu droit à une initiation particulière auprès du feu.

Installée sur des coussins au sol autour de la table basse, Sam ne cessait de sourire.

- O'neill, commença Teal'c. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois aller en prison, juste parce que je suis au mauvais endroit. Je n'ai commis aucun délit.

- Rahhh, Teal'c, c'est la case prison, c'est comme ça. Vous tombez dessus, vous allez direct derrière les barreaux, c'est tout.

Sam rit doucement. Décidément, Teal'c ne semblait pas être un adepte du Monopoly. Il leva alors un sourcil lourd de sens.

- Vos jeux me surprendront toujours. Ils ne reflètent pas vraiment la réalité, que ce soit sur celle du marché ou l'inflation du moment.

- Vous êtes en train de nous gâcher la partie là ! soupira Jack en leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant que Teal'c et Daniel s'attelaient à ranger le jeu en triant les cartes des terrains dans le bon ordre, Sam décida de faire la vaisselle. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et fit couler l'eau. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et vit la forêt éclairée par la lune. Sam pensa à la quiétude de cet endroit et soupira d'aise. Elle commença à nettoyer la vaisselle. Jack la rejoignit et elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Il se plaça du coté du bac destiné à rincer les ustensiles.

- Je croyais que c'était ma corvée ? demanda malicieusement Sam.

- J'avais pitié de vous, et ça fait un peu trop macho !

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter autre chose quand elle sentit la main de son supérieur sur la sienne. Sam avait fini de nettoyer un verre et voulu le poser délicatement dans la partie destinée au rinçage. Jack voulu sans doute s'en saisir en même temps lui aussi et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement. Ils laissèrent leurs mains, appréciant cette caresse inattendue. Sam se noyait dans les yeux chocolat de son supérieur. L'attraction entre leur deux corps était à son comble. Sam se sentit attirée comme un aimant vers ce corps si proche du sien. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Son regard passait ostensiblement de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Elle voyait les yeux de Jack qui brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Sam l'identifia comme du désir.

Des éclats de voix les ramenèrent irrémédiablement sur terre. C'est à regret que Sam détacha ses doigts de ceux de son général. Elle baissa les yeux et poursuivit sa vaiselle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui pulsaient avec frénésie quand la lame d'un couteau ripa sur le dos de sa main. Sam la retira vivement de l'eau et gémit de douleur malgré elle. Aussitôt Jack vint se placer derrière elle. Il ajusta la petite lampe au dessus de leur tête, pour éclairer la blessure. Puis, il prit la main de Sam dans la sienne. Elle sentait son torse puissant contre son dos et la douceur de cette caresse. Jack regarda la main de Sam sous toutes les coutures et ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas très profond et ça ne saigne déjà plus.

Se faisant, il reposa la main de Sam sur le rebord de l'évier sans pour autant la lâcher. Sam pencha la tête en arrière et se reposa contre le torse puissant de son supérieur soupirant d'aise.

-Jack chuchota à son oreille.

- Sam….

Elle ne répondit pas. Le ton que Jack employait, n'avait rien d'une mise en garde. Le son de sa voix était chaud et doux. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savourait ce moment autant qu'elle, comme si c'était sa manière de lui faire savoir. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ses bras puissants c'étaient rapprochés des siens, sans pour autant la serrer, accentuant le contact de leur corps. Sam ne saurait dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, mais les mouvements de Daniel et Teal'c se levant les firent se séparer et continuer la vaisselle. Cependant cela c'était fait lentement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas peur d'être découvert.

Le lendemain matin, Sam réalisa que le séjour avait bien avancé. Dans trois jours, elle retournerait dans le Colorado pour enterrer son père. Elle s'interdit de penser à cela et ce concentra sur les préparatifs de la randonnée qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Elle préparait la nourriture pour le pique nique. Son esprit vagabonda vers son général. Il lui restait peu de temps pour réellement lui faire comprendre les choses. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il y avait des choses qu'elle devait impérativement lui expliquer. Il fallait qu'il comprenne le changement qui c'était opéré en elle, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi se revirement. Jack n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très bavard, surtout quand le sujet était vraiment personnel. Mais là, c'était de son intimité à elle dont il s'agissait, et il l'avait toujours écouté d'une oreille attentive. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le bon moment.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt jouxtant le chalet de Jack. Ils longèrent pendant un moment un petit court d'eau. Sam savourait chaque instant de cette marche. Tout n'était que silence. Seul le bruit de l'eau et des oiseaux venait troubler la quiétude de ce lieu. Le souffle de Sam se fit soudain plus intense. La piste commençait à devenir plus raide. Ce n'était pas un problème. Avec leurs missions, ils avaient l'habitude des longues marches, mais ici, naturellement, leur rythme s'était fait beaucoup moins rapide. Ils prenaient le temps de regarder et d'admirer la beauté des lieux. Jack leur avait parlé la veille d'un magnifique endroit qu'il voulait à tout prix leur faire voir. Au bout de 3h de marche, ils atteignirent une petite clairière. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour pique niquer. Tendant un sandwich à Sam qui se trouvait dans son sac à dos, Jack donna quelques précisions sur leur petite escapade.

- Tout autour de cette clairière, il y a plein de cascades, de petits lacs, de criques. On ira dans l'après midi. Vous verrez c'est vraiment superbe !

Après ce pique nique pour le moins copieux, Sam et Jack s'étendirent sur la couverture qui leur avait servit d'assise. Teal'c tentait d'apprendre une technique de relaxation Jaffa à Daniel, mais le guerrier se mit à respirer bruyamment lui signifiant qu'il avait faillit à sa tâche ! Il finit par s'allonger, baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, elle se savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était allongée là, ni si elle avait vraiment dormi. Elle entendit la respiration de ses compagnons et se leva sans bruit. Ils étaient tout trois, le visage serein, les yeux fermés étendus sur la couverture. Sam entendit au loin le bruit d'une chute d'eau. Elle prit la direction qui lui semblait la plus probable et constata en souriant que le bruit devenait de plus en plus intense. Elle s'engouffra entre deux énormes rochers recouverts de mousse. Elle n'avait pas parcouru une grande distance et en se retournant, elle vit au loin la petite clairière. Aussi continua-t-elle son chemin. Ce qu'elle vit au détour des rochers lui coupa le souffle. Un petit lac, où plutôt une petite marre était entouré de rochers. A l'opposé de sa position, Sam distinguait une cascade qui coulait à flot. C'était vraiment magnifique. Le soleil inondé ce petit coin de paradis, donnant à l'endroit un aspect idyllique, comme dans un songe. Elle vit un bloc de rocher qui surplombait ce paysage. Elle grimpa au sommet pour admirer la vue. Devant la plénitude de ces lieux, son esprit se mit à vagabonder automatiquement vers ce qui occupait son esprit. Aussi Sam ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un se trouvait en contrebas de sa position.

- Alors vous nous faites faux bond Carter ?

Sam se retourna vivement et vit le sourire de son supérieur.

- J'ai entendu le bruit de la cascade et j'ai voulu venir voir. C'est un endroit charmant et il permet de réfléchir sereinement.

- Et à quoi votre petite tête chercheuse s'attelle-t-elle cette fois ?, questionna Jack a la fois perplexe et amusé.

Sam tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de son supérieur. Il lui tendait malgré lui une belle perche. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils étaient seuls, et le moment était vraiment propice.

- A l'analyse de ma vie mon général. Ce que j'en ai fait, les décisions que j'ai prise.

A ses mots Sam tourna le dos à son supérieur et fixa la cascade sans vraiment la voir.

- Oh, entendit-elle dans son dos. Et qu'est ce qui vous tracasse tant.

- Je me suis rendu compte dernièrement que je m'étais complètement trompée.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Jack n'avait pas bougé et la regardait fixement.

- Pendant des années je me suis fourvoyée, m'interdisant de vivre. En fait je ne le voulais pas. Vivre, je veux dire vraiment vivre. La vie et sa part de risque. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Le son de sa voix s'était fait plus amer que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

- J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre Carter.

Sam soupira, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le genre de sourire en coin que l'on a pour se moquer de soi même, tout en secouant la tête.

- Pour faire simple mon général, ma vie telle qu'elle est n'a aucun sens. Pendant des années, en fait depuis que je suis au SG-C, je n'ai fais que survivre. Je me suis laissée doucement porter, rejetant tout ce qui pouvait représenter un danger.

Sam tourna brusquement la tête en direction de Jack.

- Vous mon général, vous étiez LA plus grosse source de danger.

- Moi ? intervint Jack, la surprise se peignant sur son visage.

Il fronça les sourcils et Sam comprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à la suivre.

- Vous m'avez toujours fait ressentir des choses que je ne voulais pas ressentir ET l'armée n'était qu'un prétexte.

Sam avait ajouté ces derniers mots à toute vitesse voyant que son supérieur ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Elle obtint l'effet escompté et poursuivit.

- C'était bien trop, bien plus que je ne pouvais assumer. J'ai passé mon temps à me trouver des excuses, à dresser d'énormes barrières autour de moi, autour de nous.

- J'entends ce que vous dites, je vois ou vous voulez en venir, mais je ne comprends pas très bien vos raisons.

La position de Sam surplombait d'un bon mètre celle de son supérieur. Elle baissa les yeux et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Il avait les mains dans les poches et se ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. A vrai dire, ce genre de conversation le mettait dans une position délicate. Il la regardait cependant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Peut être sentait-il aussi que la conversation serait décisive. Sam savait qu'il avait pris sur lui pour sortir la dernière phrase. « Au moins, il n'est pas en train de fuir » pensa Sam. Motivée par l'intervention de son supérieur, elle prit son courage à deux mains et continua.

- Mes raisons, si je ne vous les explique pas, vous ne serez jamais en mesure de les comprendre. Je n'en ai jamais parlé au sein de la base. Quand je suis arrivée, je ne pouvais simplement pas en parler et j'estimais que ça ne regardait personne. J'étais là pour travailler, et seulement pour ça. Puis au fil du temps, j'ai tissé des liens avec d'autre personnes, je me suis liée d'amitié avec certains, mais malgré tout cela, je n'ai jamais rien évoqué.

Elle fit une pause et repris.

- Mais à quoi bon, à quoi ça aurait servit. Du coup, j'ai gardé « ça » pour moi durant toutes ses ces années.

Jack plissa les yeux attendant la suite.

- Comme vous le savez j'aurais du partir avec vous sur la première ouverture de la porte vers Abydos. Lors de notre première rencontre, je vous ais dit que j'avais travaillé 2 ans au Pentagone sur ce projet. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que le général Hammond m'a nommé à ce poste. Mais comme vous vous en êtes aperçu je n'en faisais pas partie. Je n'ai pas été jugée apte psychologiquement à vous rejoindre.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda brusquement Jack haussant les sourcils.

Au vue de ses sourcils froncés, Sam se dit qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait. Il ne c'était visiblement jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi elle n'avait pas participé au premier voyage. Pourtant il était maintenant général et avait accès à tous les dossiers. En y réfléchissant bien, Sam doutait que son supérieur ait vraiment un jour ouvert les dossiers privés de son personnel. Il détestait tout ce qui était paperasse. Sam respira un grand coup et sortit les mots suivant presque d'une seule traite.

- Deux mois avant la mission, j'ai été victime d'un grave accident de la route.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Sam n'eut aucun mal à se dire que son supérieur ne faisait pas le rapprochement entre un accident de voiture et des causes psychologiques l'interdisant de rejoindre la mission.

- Cet accident a aussi couté la vie de mon mari Mike, le choc ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

Sam regardait à présent son supérieur dans les yeux. Son visage était fermé et aucune émotions qu'elle quelle soit ne filtrait. Elle était frustrée de ne pouvoir lire en lui. Aussi, sans vraiment sans apercevoir elle ajouta quelques précisions.

- J'étais enceinte de 8 mois au moment de l'accident. J'ai été transporté à l'hôpital ou j'ai du accouché de mon enfant...qui n'a pas survécu lui non plus.

Cette dernière phrase fut douloureuse à dire. Sa voix avait tremblé, l'émotion transcendait ses propos. La surprise se lisait à présent sur le visage de Jack. Sam identifia autre chose, mais ne put mettre de mots dessus. Elle ne savait absolument pas quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis de son supérieur. Il avait à peine réagit. La révélation avait du le laisser pantois et beaucoup de choses devait s'éclairer dans son esprit. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Alors lentement Jack se rapprocha du rocher ou où elle se trouvait. Elle le suivit des yeux et s'arrêta lorsque qu'il se trouva à hauteur de ses genoux. Sam avait la gorge noué. D'intenses émotions se jouaient alors en elle. Ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir parlé de Mike qui la troublait à ce point. Elle avait fait son deuil et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'évoquait. Mais cet événement avait eu tellement d'impact sur sa vie, et finalement sur leur vie, que cela en devenait difficile. Il y avait aussi tout ce qu'impliquait cette révélation, pour elle, pour eux. Maintenant il avait toutes les cartes en main. Elle avait joué sa dernière manche. La suite dépendrait de ce que dirait son supérieur.

Jack la saisit par la main, et la fit descendre de son refuge. Une fois à sa hauteur, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Sam était bouleversé. Elle se noyait dans son regard. Elle déglutissait avec peine, ouvrant la bouche pour inspirer cet air qui la faisait se sentir si vivante à cet instant. Ses yeux brillaient, mais aucunes larmes ne perlaient dans ses yeux. Lentement Jack se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il murmura doucement à son oreille.

- Ça va aller Sam, ça va aller.

Ce n'était que de simples mots, mais ils la touchèrent au plus profond d'elle-même. Jack n'avait jamais été tres éloquent, et ça lui suffisait. Pour elle, ça valait toutes les déclarations de la terre. Ses mots avaient une portée vraiment significative pour elle. Cela lui rappela, la mort de Janet, quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras de la même manière avec les mêmes mots. Là, la situation était vraiment différente. C'était aussi une manière de la rassurer, mais elle sentait que ses mots n'avaient pas pour fonction d'énoncer le fait qu'il était désolé pour elle. Cela transpirait en fond, mais ce n'était pas le but premier. C'était comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Sam soupira d'aise enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son supérieur. Elle se redressa malgré elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait besoin d'approfondir certaines choses.

- Ce… Ce que j'ai vécu, m'a empêché pendant des années d'assumer pleinement les sentiments que j'avais pour vous. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de souffrir, d'aimer une personne que je pourrais perdre. Mais plus la date de mon mariage approchait, plus je sentais que je n'étais pas à ma place. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face… c'est de vous dont j'ai besoin Jack.

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quand elle lui avait enfin avoué qu'elle avait besoin de lui en sous entendant le sens caché de ces mots, Jack avait momentanément baissé les yeux avant de les replonger dans les siens. Il ne souriait pas et la fixait comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé. Alors ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux, Sam vit sa bouche se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Son regard ne cessait de faire l'aller et retour entre sa bouche et ses yeux. Puis lentement, il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact était doux. Jack avait fermé les yeux, et elle l'imita. Il se rapprocha d'elle, un bras sur son épaule opposé, l'autre dans son dos. Elle raffermit sa prise, en remontant sa main sur l'omoplate de son supérieur et l'autre sur le milieu du dos. Lentement leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, approfondissant leur baiser, leur laissant le loisir d'explorer pour la première fois une partie du corps de l'autre. Sam était bien. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années. Une soudaine légèreté la prit au dépourvut, si bien qu'elle en frissonna, ce qui eut pour effet de détacher leurs lèvres. Jack qui avait surement senti se soubresaut se détacha d'elle et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Un sourire simple, comme il en avait l'habitude, un sourire emplit de douceur et de bienveillance. Le sourire qui la faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce sourire qui l'avait très probablement séduite dès le départ. Elle sourit à son tour, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Elle était heureuse. Ce baiser échangé promettait un futur plus qu'intéressant, un futur emplit d'échange, de découverte, d'espoir.

Lentement il se retourna, lui offrant la vision de son dos. Il commença à marcher mais une résistance le fit se retourner. Il avait gardé la main de Sam dans la sienne.

- Viens.

Il avait prononcé ce seul et unique mot d'une voix suave et chaude. Cela accentua le désir que leur baiser avait fait naitre. Bien malgré elle, Sam s'humecta les lèvres. Elle déglutit avec difficulté songeant qu'elle n'était pas prête à vivre plus pour le moment. Non pas qu'elle n'en était pas capable, mais elle n'avait osé imaginer plus que de raison cet échange, et le résultat, bien qu'a la hauteur de ses espérances, la prenait au dépourvu. Sam suivit son supérieur et haussa les épaules. Elle avait décidé de se laisser porter au gré du vent.

Ils durent défaire leurs mains jointes pour repasser entre les deux rochers, ayant besoin d'appui stable. Une fois l'obstacle passé, ils s'étaient mis à marcher côte à côte, se frôlant parfois, échangeant des sourires appuyés, mais rien de plus. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c et cela semblait naturel à Sam de reprendre une attitude dite « normale » devant leur deux amis.

Au abord de la clairière ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait signifier : « affaire à suivre, la suite au prochain épisode ». Sam sourit devant cette expression qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Ils pénétrèrent dans cet espace dégagé et virent Daniel et Teal'c en train de ranger leur affaire.

Le reste de l'après midi, se passa sans encombre. Jack leur montra tout les secrets des forêts du Minnesota et tous ses magnifiques coins. Ils rentrèrent au chalet en fin d'après midi se réchauffant auprès du feu. Sam se sentait bien, mais elle était épuisée. Aussi après avoir mangé, elle décida de leur faire faux bon. Elle choisit pour cela le moment où Jack s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. Ils se suivirent dans le couloir à l'abri des regards. Devant leur porte respective, Sam plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur. Elle avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Malgré elle, son visage se rapprocha du sien avant de se reculer brusquement, se souvenant de la présence de leurs amis quelques pas plus loin. Jack lui offrit un magnifique sourire, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Il se détourna en ajoutant :

- Bonne nuit Sam.

- Bonne nuit … Jack !

Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il était dos à elle, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Elle entra dans la sienne, se dévêtit et plongea sous les draps.

Malgré, la magnifique journée qu'elle venait de passer, Sam couchée dans son lit, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit à son supérieur au sujet de Mike. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé et cela l'avait soulagé de le faire. Jack l'avait écouté, l'avait soutenu par sa seule présence et son regard bienveillant. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, même avec Mike. Cette conversation l'avait troublé plus quelle ne l'aurait cru. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis la mort de Mike qu'elle en parlait, mais cela ne lui avait jamais procuré le même effet. C'était tout de même une première avec un membre de la base, et pas n'importe lequel qui plus est. Sam laissa son esprit vagabonder vers ces moments passés auprès de Mike.

« _Elle __était __allongée __sur __leur __nouveau __canapé __et __regardait __Mike __qui __finissait __d__'__installer __leur __nouvelle __étagère __qui __accueillerait __bientôt __tout __les __livres __d__'__astrophysique __de __Sam. __Ils __venaient __de __déménager __dans __une __maison __dans __la __banlieue __proche __de __Washington. __Un __joli __petit __pavillon __dans __un __quartier __tranquille. __Leur __ancien __appartement __était __devenu __vraiment __trop __petit, __surtout __avec __le __petit __être __qui __allait __arriver. __Sam __se __redressa __et __passa __machinalement __la __main __dans __ses __cheveux __longs. __Elle __sourit __quand __elle __l__'__entendit __pester __contre __une __vis __qui __tentait __de __s__'__échapper __de __l__'__encoche __prévus __à __cet __effet._

_- Elle penche trop vers la gauche. _

_Mike redressa l'étagère. Sam se leva et passa une main sous son ventre de femme enceinte. Elle en était à son 6eme mois. Elle n'avait pas encore de mal à se mouvoir, mais elle avait pris pour habitude de toucher son ventre quand elle se levait._

_- Attends, je te la tiens et toi tu la fixes._

_Ils regardèrent ensemble le résultat qui n'était pas si mal et se sourirent. Mike était plus grand que Sam, une tête de plus ce qui l'obligeait à lever les yeux vers lui. Sam se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser. Il le lui rendit et la blotti contre lui. Ils avaient quasiment fini les travaux de peinture et d'installation de la nouvelle maison. Sam allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de cette affreuse salopette bleu tachée de peinture et de son fichu rouge sur la tête, qui retenait ses longs cheveux blonds. D'après les dires de Mike, il la trouvé tout simplement magnifique habillée de la sorte. _

_Elle soupira et regarda Mike d'un peu plus prêt. Il portait une chemise rouge à carreau blanc ouverte avec un tee-shirt blanc et un jean délavé. Elle lui avait coupé les cheveux la veille de leur départ et se dit qu'elle devrait recommencer bientôt. Elle trouvait ses mèches châtain clair beaucoup trop longues à son gout. Sam sourit. Il avait gardé une petite barbe de quelques jours. Elle adorait ce petit coté négligé qu'il pouvait avoir et qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle sortit de sa contemplation et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain._

_- Bon je vais prendre une douche et au lit, je suis extenuée._

_Sur ses mots elle rejoignit la chambre attenante à la salle d'eau. Mike la suivit et entra dans la douche avec elle. Il se plaça derrière elle, mit une main sur son cou et l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle senti qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur la nuque tout en écartant ses cheveux. Il fit descendre sa main vers la douceur d'un sein qui commençait à se faire plus lourd, annonçant la future naissance. Sam se cambra un peu plus en arrière vers le bas ventre de Mike, ses reins contre son sexe durci. Elle entendit Mike gémir et il descendit sa main sur le ventre rebondi de sa femme. Elle se retourna, se colla contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il la fit sortir de la douche, et l'amena vers la chambre conjugale sans même prendre une serviette. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à s'aimer en songeant à la chance qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble et un heureux événement se profilait à l'horizon. »_

Sam sourit nostalgiquement à ses souvenirs. C'était le bon vieux temps ou tout allait bien entre Mike et elle. Elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Elle avait passé 6 ans de sa vie avec cet homme dont quatre ans en tant qu'épouse. Ils avaient décidé de privilégier la carrière de Sam et d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir un enfant. C'est lorsque Sam avait eu une promotion grâce à ses travaux auprès de Catherine Langford sur la théorie des vortex, qu'ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de fonder une famille bien à eux. Hélas tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

_« Sam n'arrivait pas à trouver de position confortable dans le pick up. Elle était pratiquement à terme, et les dernières semaines n'avait pas été de tout repos pour la jeune femme. De plus ce petit être qu'ils avaient décidé de baptisé Andy, n'arrêtait pas de bouger, l'empêchant de dormir d'un sommeil réparateur._

_- Tu pourras t'arrêter dés que tu le pourras, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes._

_- Ça va ma chérie ? questionna Mike_

_- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que je marche un peu._

_Ils venaient d'acheter les dernières fournitures pour l'arrivée du bébé. Les magasins étaient bondés en cette période d'été et les vacanciers avaient envahi les lieux. Sam était épuisée. Elle décida de fermer les yeux un instant. Aussi, elle ne vit pas la voiture déboucher du coté gauche et percuter leur pick up coté conducteur. Le choc lui fit ouvrir les yeux et elle se senti secouée dans tout les sens pendant que la voiture faisait des tonneaux. Elle finit sa course dans un champ bordant la nationale. Par chance la voiture c'était remise sur les roues. Sam senti quelques choses de chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Sa vue s'était brouillée. Elle avait mal. _

_- Mike, appela-t-elle faiblement. _

_Elle réussit tant bien que mal à tourner la tête et le vit. Le visage de Mike était tourné vers elle et ses yeux semblaient la regarder. Mais quelques choses n'allaient pas. Elle tendit le bras vers lui et le secoua légèrement. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit. Mike était mort. La vérité sembla s'insinuer en elle. Sam ferma les yeux et commença à suffoquer, à paniquer. Se faisant, les douleurs du à l'accident semblèrent se réveiller lui arrachant des gémissements. Un éclair de lucidité vient cependant éclairer son esprit brouillé par le choc de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle réalisa que sa main se trouvait sur son ventre, mais le bébé ne bougeait plus, son ventre était dur. Un sentiment de terreur, de panique l'envahit d'autant plus. Elle suffoqua et essaya de se débattre avec la ceinture de sécurité qui refusait de se détacher. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Tout en elle lui intimait de sortir de cet endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, il fallait qu'elle sorte, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Sam senti alors son estomac se compresser. Quelque chose au plus profond d'elle même, du plus profond de ses entrailles, semblait remonter vers ses lèvres, lui enserrant le cœur au passage. Elle se mit alors à hurler, à trembler. Elle criait sa douleur, ses sentiments si forts qui l'envahissaient et qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, qui la dépassait. Elle criait son impuissance. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'une déferlante d'émotions l'envahissait de part en part. Elle avait mal et il fallait que sa sorte. Sam n'arrivait plus à penser. Mike était mort et elle ne savait pas si son bébé avait survécu. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Un chaos intérieur envahit l'esprit de Sam, l'empêchant de bouger, de réagir, si bien qu'elle perdit connaissance. C'était trop, beaucoup trop._

_Sam se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Elle était vaseuse. Sam passa une main sur son ventre et tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se redressa d'un coup, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Un médecin se trouvant dans la pièce vint immédiatement vers elle et la força à se recoucher._

_- Capitaine Carter, vous êtes à l'hôpital de la base militaire de Norfolk. Vous êtes arrivé par hélicoptère. Je suis le docteur Phillips._

_Sam acquiesça et le docteur se pencha vers elle pour l'ausculter. Sam attendit. Elle savait que le docteur allait lui annoncer que Mike n'était plus. Elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir et baissa les yeux sur son ventre. Il était toujours là. Elle était toujours enceinte. Son enfant était toujours en elle, ce qui l'a rassura. Elle ne le sentait pas bouger, mais ils avaient du lui administrer de fortes doses de calmant, donc ça devait être ça. Il fallait que ce soit ça. C'était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir, qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Sam refusait de penser à autre chose. Le docteur Phillips se redressa et prit la parole._

_- Je suis désolé, mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre mari n'a pas survécu. Il était déjà mort quand les secours sont arrivés._

_Elle serra les dents et s'empêcha de pleurer. Voila il l'avait dit. Le maigre espoir qui lui restait venait de disparaitre. Elle avait essayé de se persuader que Mike avait été réanimé, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était impossible. Sam fixa un point imaginaire sur le plafond. Elle souffla lentement pour se donner une contenance. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique que ce soit, le médecin reprit la parole._

_- J'ai fais tout les tests possible, mais ….._

_Sam se redressa. Une panique sourde l'envahit soudain. _

_- Mais ?_

_- Votre enfant n'a plus d'activité cardiaque, plus aucun mouvement, plus aucune réponse à la stimulation acoustique, je suis désolé._

_Elle secoua la tête et se mit à suffoquer. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues._

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, le bébé est mort._

_S'en était trop, Sam senti son cœur se serrer, elle avait chaud. Elle tira sur le col de sa blouse. Il lui semblait qu'elle étouffait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. L'air avait ne parvenait pas à s'insinuer entre ses lèvres. Elle ne se sentait plus vivre. Et pourtant elle vivait. Ils étaient morts et elle vivait. Ce qu'elle ressentait, cette tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête, dans son corps partout en elle, lui intimait qu'elle était bien vivante. Elle aurait préféré mourir à cet instant._

_- Nous allons devoir programmer l'accouchement, le plus vite possible. Il faut sortir le bébé. Je vais vous déclencher._

_Sam réussi tant bien que mal à rassembler ses émotions au milieu de la déferlante qui l'animait, lui arrachant sanglot et tremblement. Elle parvint tout de même à articuler._

_- Me déclencher ? Je vais devoir accoucher normalement ?_

_- Je suis désolé. Je vais vous prescrire une péridurale pour que vous souffriez le moins possible._

_Elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'accoucher de son enfant, son enfant qui n'était plus. C'était trop dur._

_- Voulez vous qu'on prévienne quelqu'un ? Ce serait mieux pour vous si aviez quelqu'un à vos côté. Ça risque d'être long._

_- Oui mon père. Il n'est pas loin._

_- Très bien je vais le faire venir._

_Jacob était arrivé quelques heures plus tard. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé, pas même après la mort de sa mère. Marc avait été prévenu. Il allait faire tout son possible pour être là, mais il arriverait bien après l'accouchement. Il était à San Diego, à plus de 3700km de Norfolk. Il devait prendre des dispositions par rapport à ses enfants et sauter dans le prochain avion. Son père et lui ne s'entendaient pas tellement, mais elle s'en moquait à cet instant. Elle avait besoin de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas rester seule._

_Des infirmières étaient passées dans sa chambre pour la préparer. Elle n'avait que quelques contusions du à l'accident, rien de grave, mais le choc avait été fatal pour Mike et son bébé. Le temps lui avait paru long. Son père ne l'avait pas quitté. Sam était étrangement calme. Elle parlait peu, restait la plupart du temps le regard dans la vague. Elle refusait de penser. Elle sentait de la colère, de la souffrance, un tourbillon d'émotions de plus en plus intense grandir en elle, mais pour le moment elle arrivait à contenir cela, il le fallait. Ce n'était pas le moment de les laisser sortir. Il fallait qu'elle se contienne, sinon elle ne pourrait jamais affronter l'accouchement. Elle redoutait ce moment, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec son enfant mort à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était impossible._

_Douze heures c'étaient écoulées entre le déclanchement et le moment d'accoucher. Ce laps de temps lui avait paru à la fois long et court. Sam sentit de la panique l'envahir quand le docteur Phillips lui annonça que le moment était venu. Son père se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se redressa et il put s'assoir sur le bord du lit derrière elle pour la soutenir. Sam s'empara de la main de son père et la serra très fort. Tout se passa alors très vite. Elle n'entendait que vaguement les instructions du médecin, les suivant machinalement. Elle ne sentait rien. Son corps était endormi, et elle ne ressentait aucunes sensations. Il lui sembla que le temps passait différemment comme dans une bulle. Elle comprit que c'était fini quand le docteur se retourna et emmena son enfant loin d'elle d'un pas rapide. Elle ne l'avait pas vu._

_- Attendez, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je veux le voir_

_- Sam ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, répliqua son père._

_- Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai besoin de le voir, il le faut._

_- Vous êtes sure ? demanda le médecin._

_Sam répondit par l'affirmative. Le docteur Phillips se dirigea vers une tablette, et nettoya l'enfant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Sam et lui tendit son fils. Il l'avait placé dans une petite couverture bleue. Elle avait besoin de dire au revoir à son fils. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle enregistre son petit visage dans sa mémoire pour le restant de sa vie. Sam recueillit l'enfant contre elle. Elle sentit son père pleurer silencieusement derrière elle. Il serra sa fille contre lui. Sam se mit à pleurer. Elle commença à se balancer doucement avec son enfant dans les bras._

_- Oh mon Dieu, il est magnifique, sanglota Sam._

_Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, rapprochant son fils contre son visage. Elle colla sa joue contre la petite tête et pleura. Elle pleura sa peine, son chagrin. Elle pleura ce qu'elle venait de perdre, toute sa vie. Son fils était vraiment beau. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, un vrai petit ange. Elle pouvait enfin laisser libre court à sa peine, hurler sa détresse, tout ce que la vie lui avait arraché si brutalement. _

_Personne n'aurait pu dire combien de minute, d'heure c'étaient écoulées lorsqu'une infirmière s'approcha d'eux._

_- Vous voulez garder une mèche de cheveux ? demanda-t-elle._

_Sam ne répondit pas, absorbée par la contemplation de son fils. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. L'infirmière s'approcha doucement d'eux. Jacob releva la tête et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle coupa une petite mèche de cheveux qu'elle plaça dans un petit sachet en plastic et le tendit à Jacob. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce que Sam ressentait. Elle-même ne pouvait l'exprimer. Elle ne pouvait être que là, entourant son fils de ses bras protecteur. »_

Sam sortit de sa léthargie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revivait l'accident et son accouchement. A chaque fois, cela lui rappelait sa solitude, ce qu'elle avait perdu. Etrangement le fait de se livrer à Jack, l'avait comme apaiser. Bien sur rien n'effacerait ce quelle avait vécu et là n'était pas la question. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la douleur n'était plus aussi poignante. Elle était toujours là, mais différente. Elle ne se sentait plus seule. Elle n'avait plus à faire face seule à son passé. De ça, elle en était convaincue. Maintenant, elle était bien décidée à se laisser vivre, et voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Même si les doutes et les incertitudes, continuaient de s'insinuer en elle, elle ne voulait plus que sa peur l'empêche d'avancer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que Jack ressentait pour elle, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, il l'avait toujours préservé jusqu'à présent et ne ferait rien qui puisse la blesser.

Le jour suivant, elle se leva plus tard que d'habitude. Leur séjour touchait à sa fin. Le lendemain, il reprendrait la route direction le Colorado. Sam s'étira dans son lit. Une douce lumière filtrait par les volets. Elle était bien. Elle n'était pas pressée. Elle avait attendu des années avant qu'il se passe quelques choses avec son supérieur, et même si pour le moment ils n'avaient échangé qu'un baiser, cela ne la perturbait pas plus que ça. Elle se dit en souriant que cela ne faisait que pimenter les choses. Elle n'était pas du genre à attendre le mariage, ou même plusieurs mois, mais elle n'était pas pressée pour autant. Elle rit intérieurement, songeant à l'opinion que les gens pouvaient avoir d'elle. Il est vrai qu'elle était souvent entourée de scientifique, et ces derniers avaient la réputation d'être littéralement « coincés ». Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'échappait pas à la règle. Pendant ses études, elle avait eu bien du mal à s'intégrer parmi ses congénères. Ils étaient pour la plupart renfermés sur eux même. Surement liée au décès de sa mère, Sam avait eu une adolescence difficile. Son père en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Aussi, elle avait pu expérimenter les choses de la vie assez tôt, plus tôt en tout cas que les ¾ des scientifiques qui se trouvaient avec elle. Elle s'était tout de même liée avec une jeune femme et elle n'avait pas tardé à comprendre qu'à 25 ans elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme. Puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant d'être scientifique, elle était militaire, ce qui changeait aussi la donne. Elle ne les mettait pas tous dans le même panier, mais il fallait avouer, qu'en matière de rapport humain, et plus spécialement, entre adulte consentant, les scientifiques n'avaient pas une grande renommée. Les blagues graveleuses les laissaient bien souvent de marbre. Etant elle-même scientifique, elle se doutait des bruits qui pouvaient courir à son sujet. Mais elle s'en moquait royalement !

Elle se leva enfin. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. La maison était vide, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner et sortit. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa un instant perplexe, puis elle éclata de rire. Son supérieur était trempé jusqu'au os et recouvert de vase. Visiblement il avait du tomber dans le lac. Teal'c et Daniel venait juste de le remorquer quand elle était sortit. Ils se trouvaient tout les trois dans une barque au milieu du lac.

- Daniel, pourquoi vous êtes vous levé si brusquement ?

- Ma ligne s'est prise dans quelque chose et ça m'a déstabilisé.

Jack, ronchon, finissait d'enlever les algues qui se trouvaient sur son pantalon. Malgré cela, ses vêtements semblaient colorés d'une couleur verdâtre. Le rire de Sam, lui fit tourner la tête.

- Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de faire rire Carter.

- Je suis désolée mon général, je m'attendais pas à vous voir comme ça !

- Moi non plus Carter, moi non plus, soupira-t-il.

Ils retournèrent sur la berge et Sam aida son général à sortir tant bien que mal de l'embarcation. Il était gêné par ses vêtements mouillés. Lorsque sa main rencontra celle de son supérieur, il la gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Sans un mot elle le suivit à l'intérieur pendant que Daniel et Teal'c rangeaient le bateau. Il avait enlevé sa chemise, ses chaussures et chaussettes avant d'entrer, pour éviter de salir le chalet et se trouvait donc torse nu. Sam fixait le dos puissant de son supérieur, songeant avec envie qu'elle y glisserait bien ses doigts. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans doute avec l'intention de prendre une douche. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Sam commença à nettoyer les taches qui c'étaient tout de même déposées sur le sol. Elle avait tout d'abord commencé par prendre les vêtements qu'il avait laissé dehors, les mettant dans l'évier. Quelques minutes, plus tard il ressortit finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Il se dirigea lentement vers Sam lui prenant des mains les vêtements qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire tremper.

- Merci, dit-il doucement.

Il les posa dans la bassine qu'elle avait sortit et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, avant de reporter son attention sur Sam. Il tenait une de ses mains, celle qui peu de temps avant avait abrité ses effets souillés par la vase. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa lentement. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha doucement de lui. Sam mit ses bras autour de la nuque de son supérieur approfondissant leur baiser. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Jack la prenne par surprise comme cela. Elle pensait qu'elle devrait attendre un moment avant de pouvoir échanger de nouveau un moment d'intimité avec lui. Elle s'était trompée. En fait rien n'était aussi compliqué qu'elle voulait le croire. Elle pensait qu'il la fuirait ou qu'il finirait par mettre une certaine distance. Sam s'était préparée mentalement à devoir batailler pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais non, c'était simple. Il était simple et elle en était venue à oublier ce trait de caractère. Lorsque leur étreinte pris fin, Sam soupira d'aise.

- Je n'ai pas envie de repartir d'ici, je commence à peine à me familiariser avec la quiétude des lieux. Ce que j'y ai trouvé me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

Elle avait dit ces mots en regardant Jack avec un petit sourire malicieux, accentuant sa prise sur les hanches de son supérieur, se rapprochant de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse.

- On pourra toujours revenir.

Sam sourit. Ils décidèrent ensuite de rejoindre leurs compagnons. Ils passèrent l'après midi à remettre en état le chalet de Jack et à préparer leur départ. Ils terminèrent la journée par une partie de pêche, la dernière de leur séjour.

- J'ai vu qu'il y avait une conférence ce soir, sur divers aspects de la région. Ça me tenterait bien d'y aller, commença Daniel.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel, vous êtes en vacances, vous n'en avez pas assez de vos petits cailloux.

Sam sourit, mais ce garda bien d'ajouter quoique ce soit ! Elle vit que Teal'c non plus !

- Pour votre gouverne Jack, il s'agit d'une conférence sur la formation de l'état du Minnesota, son histoire, la richesse de son sol…

- Ouai je vois, le coupa Jack. J'ai pas besoin de savoir ça pour apprécier l'endroit où je vais pêcher!

- J'en conclu que ça ne vous tente pas. Et vous Sam ?

- Euh, le prenez pas mal Daniel, mais je suis de l'avis du général, j'ai envie de profiter de nos derniers instants de vacances.

- Ok, et vous Teal'c ?

- Votre proposition me tente Daniel Jackson. Avant de venir, je me suis documenté sur l'état du Minnesota. J'y ai appris que le sous-sol du Minnesota renferme des roches très anciennes. Certains gneiss granitiques sont vieux de près de 3,6 milliard d'années. Il faut savoir également, qu'il y a environ 2,7 milliards d'années, la région était couverte par un océan au fond duquel s'épandait de la lave basaltique. Ces couches de roches éruptives se sont accumulées pour former ce que vous appelez le Canada.

Tous regardait Teal'c bouche bée.

- Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi Teal'c ! rugit Jack.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Jack et Sam se trouvèrent enfin seul. Sam était assise sur le canapé devant la cheminé. Elle regardait les flammes qui dansaient, consumant doucement le bois sec. Les bruits de pas de Jack revenant avec une bouteille de vin la tirèrent de sa léthargie.

- Ça vous tente un petit verre ? demanda-t-il faisant tourner la bouteille entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi pas, le ragout de bœuf sera bientôt cuit.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte en silence et savourèrent leur verre. Jack c'était assis prés de Sam, si bien que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Ils discutèrent de leur passé, surtout concernant l'armée, leur mission. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sam et Jack s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient face à face un bras appuyé contre le dossier du canapé. Sam avait replié une jambe sous elle. Il était si facile de discuter avec lui. Ils découvrirent avec surprise que Sam avait déjà travaillée avec Jack il y a une quinzaine d'années. C'était une mission au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne. L'équipe de Sam avait été faites prisonnière par des rebelles locaux, et le commando de Jack avait été chargé de les ramener. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas nombreux, mais les camouflages militaires n'aidaient pas à reconnaitre les personnes, surtout si on ne les connaissait pas.

La discussion prit fin quand il partit chercher le dessert. Lorsqu'il revint avec deux parts de gâteau à la crème de marron, Sam c'était assise sur le tapis et était accoudée à la table basse, regardant de nouveau les flammes. Il s'assit prés d'elle passant une main dans son dos. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment assis par terre. Puis elle sentit Jack se détacher d'elle. Elle se redressa surprise et vit qu'il la fixait une étrange lueur dans le regard. Hypnotisée par les yeux chocolat de Jack elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

Le baiser se fit très vite plus passionné. Sam se rapprocha de son supérieur, passa ses bras sous les siens, atteignant son dos accentuant ainsi leur étreinte. Elle ouvrit la bouche le laissant explorer son palais, ses dents, sa langue. Sam gémit sous cette douce intrusion et Jack se fit plus passionné dans leur étreinte. Sam se redressa sur ses genoux, ce qui eut pour effet de les séparer momentanément. Jack grogna et l'attira contre lui. Il avait la tête à hauteur de sa poitrine. Sam sentit le souffle de son supérieur se faire plus rauque, elle pencha la tête et captura de nouveaux ses lèvres. Jack se fit plus pressant, elle sentait ses doigts puissants contre son dos. Sa propre respiration se fit plu saccadée. Sans prévenir Jack la bascula sur le tapis l'allongeant sous lui. Sam soupira d'aise sentant le poids de son supérieur contre elle. Elle remarqua également son désir naissant contre la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Jack l'embrassait avec ardeur. Il quitta sa bouche commençant à explorer son cou, variant entre léger coup de langue, baisers tendres, puis fiévreux. Sam ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son corps tout entier était brulant. Cet endroit avait toujours été particulièrement sensible chez elle. Elle pencha la tête accentuant la pression des lèvres de Jack dans son cou, tout en rapprochant son bassin du sien. Ses yeux ne savaient où regarder fixant par moment le plafond ou les larges épaules de son supérieur avant de se refermer d'aise. Elle sentit qu'il descendait lentement se dirigeant vers sa clavicule. Il soupira, visiblement mécontent quand sa progression fut interrompu par le pull en laine que sa partenaire avait revêtit, prétextant avoir froid plus tôt dans la soirée. Aussitôt, il se redressa accentuant momentanément la pression de ses reins contre ceux de Sam qui prit une courte inspiration sous cet assaut inattendu. Se faisant sa poitrine se souleva violement. Il saisit le bas de son pull et le lui enleva, la laissant en sous vêtement. Au vu du regard que Jack lui lançait à cet instant, Sam se félicita d'avoir choisie cet ensemble ce matin là. Elle avait opté pour un soutien gorge noir en dentelle qui mettait parfaitement en valeur le galbe de ses seins rond et fermes. Elle vit que son supérieur ne détachait plus son regard de sa poitrine. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration était courte. Elle se redressa légèrement s'approchant de lui, lui offrant une vue des plus appétissante, si bien qu'elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Elle l'entraina contre lui et il enfoui la tête dans son cou la couvrant de baisers des plus fiévreux. Il fit descendre une bretelle le long de son épaule. Sam sentit la paume de sa main, capturer un de ses seins. Elle était chaude et ses gestes étaient doux. Elle gémit à son contact et le sentit se redresser. Il la fixa d'un regard intense. Elle se noya dans son regard. Sans ciller, elle voulu lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant présent. Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il quitta cette chaude caresse et se dirigea vers la poitrine de sa partenaire. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tissu léger et captura entre deux doigts le téton déjà dressé de Sam. Elle gémit et se cambra sous lui. Jack en profita pour passer une main dans son dos et détacha le dernier rempart retenant sa poitrine généreuse. Puis doucement il se redressa l'entrainant avec lui. Sans se détacher d'elle, il prit les vetements éparpillés sur le sol et l'entraina vers sa propre chambre. Doucement, sans cesser de l'embrasser il la mena aux abords de son lit. Sam en avait profité pour enlever la chemise de Jack dévoilant son torse bronzé, vestige de l'été qui venait de s'achever. Ils avaient tout deux enlevé leurs chaussures. Toujours debout Sam entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son supérieur. Quand ses mains descendirent lentement vers cette zone des plus sensibles, la respiration de Jack se fit plus saccadée, donnant à ses gestes une ardeur plus prononcée. Elle parvint lentement à défaire la ceinture, puis les boutons de ce pantalon, qu'elle laissa malgré tout à sa place. Elle aurait bien le temps de le lui retirer. Sam l'embrassa fiévreusement et l'attira contre elle, les faisant basculer sur les couvertures. Elle était à présent au dessus de lui, leurs jambes emmêlées. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres d'abord sur le cou puis sur le torse de son supérieur, bougeant sensuellement ses hanches contre les siennes. Visiblement ébranlé par se subtil déhanchement, Jack prit les devants. Il se redressa et se positionna au dessus d'elle, capturant le sein de la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras d'une main. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'autre, suçant, aspirant le bouton durci par le plaisir. Sam gémissait de plus en plus, murmurant le nom de son supérieur. Elle savourait ce moment qu'elle n'avait pu qu'imaginer pendant toutes ces années. Sa respiration s'accéléra de plus en plus quand elle le sentit descendre de plus en plus bas, accentuant la pression de son torse contre le symbole de sa féminité devenu brulant. Il en profita pour enlever au passage le pantalon de Sam, ne laissant qu'un rempart à sa nudité. Jack traça de ses lèvres, une ligne verticale quasi invisible. Bien malgré elle, son bassin se déhanchait accompagnant les caresses de son partenaire. Puis elle le sentit se détacher d'elle un court instant. Elle perçut les doigts de son supérieur qui commençaient lentement à effleurer son bas ventre. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau, la faisant frémir d'impatience. Alors, lentement il fit courir ses doigts contre le shorty en dentelle, et effleura son sexe au travers. Sam se savait humide. Dès l'instant où ses caresses c'étaient faites plus pressantes, elle avait sentit une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans son bas ventre. Sous ce contact elle se cambra, accentuant la pression des doigts de Jack qui se faufilaient sous le tissu, pendant que sa langue dessinait des cercles sur son ventre. Sam sentit les doigts de son partenaire sur la partie délicate de son anatomie. Il appuya délicatement sur le petit renflement sensible qui arracha des gémissements plus prononcés chez son second. Elle sentit ses lèvres se détacher et elle devina qu'il était entrain de la regarder. Lentement son index s'insinua entre ses lèvres, s'humidifiant de la douce chaleur qui s'échappait de sa féminité. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous ses caresses tant attendues. Il s'évertuait à lui prodiguer une douce torture, annonçant une étreinte des plus passionnée. Elle sentit qu'il lui enlevait le dernier bout de tissu. Il caressa quelques secondes son sexe enfin libéré, puis elle sentit sa bouche prendre le relais. Elle perçu la tiédeur de la langue de son supérieur contre son clitoris. Elle haletait, surprise par l'effet que cela lui prodiguait. Aussi, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre cette caresse. Elle se sentait au bord du gouffre et elle ne voulait se laisser envahir par le plaisir. Pas tout de suite. Alors, elle le saisit par les bras et le ramena vers elle. Il haussa les sourcils et sourit devant son visage qu'elle savait rosie. Elle devina qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas été loin de s'abandonner à ses caresses. Pour se redonner contenance, elle le fit basculer, et se retrouva de nouveau au dessus. Elle l'embrassa passionnément avant de descendre peu à peu vers cette bosse qu'elle sentait de plus en plus lors de sa descente. Elle retira prestement le pantalon et le sous vêtement de son général. Devant le spectacle qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux, Sam arrêta momentanément de respirer. Elle toucha du bout des doigts le membre dressé de son supérieur et le sentit frémir Elle le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Elle commença une longue caresse tout en le regardant. Elle cadençait ses vas et viens sur la verge, mêlant rapidité et lenteur accablante. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage de Jack. Il avait les paupières closes et sa respiration c'était faites plus rapide, son souffle plus court. Sans prévenir, Sam posa doucement ses lèvres sur son gland. Il ouvrir immédiatement les yeux et la regarda, surpris. Sam lui rendit en retour un regard qu'elle voulait sensuel, érotique, annonçant la suite des événements. Jack déglutit avec peine, puis sera les mâchoires quand la bouche de Sam se referma sur son membre turgescent. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur les coussins. Elle commença une longue et lancinante dance, suçotant, frôlant du bout des dents, léchant cet objet de désir. Elle vit Jack remonter ses deux mains vers son visage, expirant difficilement l'air de ses poumons. il ne disait rien, se contentant de légers râles quand la pression devenait à la limite du supportable, donnant à Sam un signal pour diminuer la cadence. Elle aimait entendre sa respiration anarchique. Soudain Sam sentit la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule.

- Sam, murmura-t-il.

Elle remonta doucement vers lui, abandonnant sa douce torture. Elle le sentait à bout. Sam lui sourit et Jack la renversa sous lui. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser presque violent. Ses mains étaient partout entre leur deux corps, massant doucement sa poitrine puis s'introduisant fiévreusement dans les méandres de sa partenaire, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.

- Viens, dit-elle dans un souffle

Sans se faire prier, il prit lentement position à l'entrée de cet endroit si longtemps défendu. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux à l'instant même où il s'introduisait en elle. Sam ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle vit qu'il devait se faire force, pour ne pas lui infliger de puissant coup de rein, se maitrisant pour faire durer les plaisirs. Une fois totalement en elle, il l'embrassa d'un baiser qui se voulait tendre, rempli de douceur. Il enfoui ensuite sa tête dans le cou de son second et commença à se mouvoir en elle. Se faisant il ne cessait d'embrasser et de mordiller sa peau nu. Ses vas et viens s'alternaient entre vitesse et lenteur, la menant vers des sensations différentes. Elle enroula alors ses longues jambes autour des reins de son partenaire, l'amenant toujours plus loin. Sam aimait ses longues pénétrations lentes lui permettant de se sentir totalement envahie, totalement aux prises de son général. Il était en elle, il lui faisait l'amour. Il se redressa finalement quand la respiration de Sam devint de plus en plus anarchique mêlant gémissements et mouvements frénétiques du bassin. Elle perdait pied. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se perdait dans sa contemplation car il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Sam sentie la chaleur irradier son bas ventre. Se fut tout d'abord une tiédeur diffuse, accentuée par ce membre qui s'invitait puis se retirer d'elle à une vitesse folle. Puis, de minuscules langues de feu commencèrent à s'orienter vers le haut de son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlables. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler invitant son partenaire dans une course folle, quand soudain une véritable éruption jaillit partout en elle, jusqu'au fin fond de son être. Son corps était agité par des soubresauts accueillant avec délice ce désir si longtemps contenu. Cette puissante jouissance eut également raison de Jack. Quand Sam c'était contractée sous les assauts de cet orgasme ravageur, Jack avait alors poussé un râle, atteignant lui aussi le point culminant de son plaisir. Il se détendit sur le corps de Sam, l'emprisonnant de son poids. Elle mit ses mains sur le dos de Jack. Il était toujours en elle. Pensant surement qu'il commençait à se faire lourd, il commença à se retirer, mais Sam l'en empêcha d'un geste.

- Non reste encore un peu s'il te plait.

Jack sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait tendre, une main sur sa joue l'autre au dessus de sa poitrine. Il finit cependant par rouler sur le côté se détachant d'elle. Sam soupira. Il était sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Sam se tourna dos à lui, essayant de faire face à toutes ces nouvelles données. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, et ce sourire s'accentua quand elle senti la main de Jack qui s'insinuait sur sa peau, remontant lentement pour entrelacer leur doigts. Il se positionna dos à elle, l'enserrant de ses bras protecteur et soupira d'aise.

- Bonne nuit Sam

- Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil avait été des plus doux. Dans la nuit Sam avait entendu Daniel et Teal'c rentrer et c'était vite rendormie dans les bras de son général. À l'aube, un violent coup de tonnerre les avait sortit violement de leurs songes. Ils s'étaient alors de nouveau abandonnés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte à la fois similaire et différente. Cette fois, c'était au tour de Sam de recevoir des préliminaires plus poussés, lui découvrant de vrais talents cachés. Cependant, leur corps à corps fut sensiblement différent. Ils explorèrent de nouvelles sensations. Sam qui la première fois c'était complètement abandonnée aux émotions, avait décidé de prendre un peu plus les devant, de mener la barque vers de nouvelle expérience leur tirant à tout deux des gémissements de plaisir. Quand leur étreinte pris fin, Sam s'apprêtait à retomber dans les bras de Morphée quand la voix de Jack la tint éveillée.

- On m'a proposé un poste à Washington à la place du général Hammond et j'ai envie d'accepter.

Sam se releva brusquement et lui fit face à moitié allongée sur son torse.

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

- C'est loin Washington, murmura Sam.

- Je sais, mais avec les nouveaux dispositifs dérivés de la technologie Asgard, le trajet pourra se faire plus facilement en un rien de temps.

- Je vois que tu as pensé a tout, soupira Sam

- Oui j'ai pas mal à faire encore au SG- C, dit-il dans un petit sourire, on se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

- Oui ce dispositif sera aussi pratique pour que les scientifiques du pentagone, de la zone 51 et du SG-C puissent se voir plus facilement.

Sam était soulagée. Jack avait implicitement dis qu'ils pourraient ce voir très souvent, le trajet ne durant que quelques secondes. Ils pourraient l'un et l'autre se rejoindre quand ils le pourraient.

Ils se levèrent plus tard à regret, terminant leur séjour sur cette note positive. Dans un dernier regard vers ce lieu de béatitude, Sam nostalgique grimpa dans la voiture de son supérieur. Daniel et Teal'c firent de même de leur coté. Durant le trajet, Sam était plus que silencieuse. Malgré le bonheur qui l'emplissait, le retour signifiait aussi un moment douloureux. L'enterrement de son père et le face à face avec son frère. Jack finit par se rendre compte de son malaise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle lui sourit tentant de le rassurer. Il mit une main sur les cuisses de Sam qui posa mit la sienne par-dessus.

- C'est juste que le fait de rentrer, me renvoie mes problèmes en pleine figure.

- L'enterrement de ton père ?

- Oui puis et le fait de voir mon frère aussi.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas seule.

Il se fit rassurant et à ce moment là Sam sentit son cœur chavirer devant le sourire bienveillant de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Malgré tout, son cœur se serra un peu plus si bien qu'elle baissa la tête.

- Et nous Jack ?

- Nous ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Qu'en est-il de nous ?

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Il y avait des choses qu'elle avait besoin d'éclaircir. Jack avait le regard fixé sur la route.

- Je te l'ai dit je serais toujours là pour toi. Il y a tellement de choses compliquées dans nos vies et je ne veux pas que nous en faisions partie.

Sam sourit et Jack ajouta :

- On a qu'à voir où le vent nous portera!

- Ca me va !

L'enterrement n'avait pas été chose aisé. Jack n'avait pas pu l'approcher, mais Marc avait été la pour elle. Elle l'avait également soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les bras de Jack lui avait manqué pendant cette journée, mais elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas être la comme un compagnon, pas encore. Il l'avait cependant suivit en cuisine lors de la veillée ou il l'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras. La journée, aussi éprouvante fut elle, prit fin. Marc et sa famille logeaient temporairement chez Sam. Une fois qu'ils furent couchés, Sam prit un moment avec Cassandra qui vivait chez elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas sur le campus pour ses études. Elle était revenue exprès. Elles commencèrent à parler. Elles se trouvaient sous le porche à évoquer la vie de la jeune femme quand elles virent une ombre s'approcher. Sam reconnu immédiatement la silhouette de son supérieur.

- Jack dit Cassie, visiblement contente de le voir. Hum, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Jack s'installa auprès de Sam qui se blottit dans ses bras. A la grande surprise de Jack, elle se détacha de lui. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans la maison vers sa chambre ou elle dormit dans ses bras.

Prologue :

Après la décision de Jack de partir pour Washington, Sam décida d'aller travailler dans la zone 51. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car elle retourna pendant un an et demi au SG-C pour lutter contre les Orii.

Jack et elle avaient poursuivi leur liaison entre Washington et Colorado Springs. Ce n'était pas de tout repos, les empêchant de former une vie de couple conventionnelle, mais ils profitaient de chaque moment. Quand il devint évident pour tout les deux que c'était devenu sérieux, ils informèrent leurs amis de la nouvelle. Puis Sam fut mutée sur Atlantis. Ce cela n'était pas prévu, mais ils avaient tous insisté devant le potentiel de cette nomination. C'est à regret qu'elle avait quitté Jack pour une durée d'un peu moins d'un an. Heureusement que la mission avait été passionnante sinon, elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être loin de lui. Cette séparation ne fit que les rapprocher un peu plus. À son retour, elle décida de quitter le SG-C pour vivre à Washington avec Jack. Elle prit la direction des recherches scientifiques au Pentagone. Peu après l'extraction du dernier symbiote de Baal, ils décidèrent de se marier. Ce fut une magnifique cérémonie, annonçant la venue de leur fille 7 mois plus tard. Peut être que la petite Emma Carter-O'neill assurerait la relève 20 ans plus tard !

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout :)<p>

Toutes critiques même négatives sont bonnes a prendre, alors n'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit message ;)


End file.
